Choices
by WithDemonWings
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry comes into his Fae heritage he didn't know about. His mate is Draco Malfoy. Will he accept it? Slash, angst and a twisting of facts about the loyalty and status of several characters. Starts as DM/HP but ends a LM/HP.
1. Chapter 1

'You're nothing but a common worthless whore, Freak.' Draco sneered before he swept from the room his Slytherin's snickering as they followed.

Harry couldn't breathe. This had been going on for four months.

Voldemort had been defeated at the Ministry by Dumbledore, Harry, Remus, Severus and most surprising Lucius. Harry had then been sent back to the Dursley's where he'd been treated far worse than before. Severus and Remus had rescued him on August 1st, the day after he had come into his Fae heritage, which had scared the hell out of him.

A month later as he sat in the great hall for the opening feast he realized his mate was here. It wasn't until potions class the next morning that he discovered that said mate was Draco Malfoy.

Harry had tried to apologize to Draco, had tried to call a truce but Draco was having nothing off it even after both his father and godfather had given him a sever telling off.

No Draco Malfoy hated Harry Potter with a vengeance and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do about it.

Harry collapsed as Draco slammed the door shut. 'I can't do this anymore. I can't.' he stuttered before breaking down completely heart wrenching sobs tore from the small boy as everybody could do naught but watch.

Finally it was Remus who pulled the distraught Fae into his lap and began to try to sooth the boy by muttering nonsense to him.

It was the first day of Christmas hols. Severus and Remus were with Harry and Lucius was with Draco.

'Merlin Draco, he's a Fae a shadow Fae and you are his mate. Why do you deny him?' Lucius asked.

'Because he denied me,' Draco replied, 'when we were eleven I offered him my friendship. I made fun of Hagrid and Weasel and told him about the houses. I told him I was the right kind of friend and he turned me down,' he ranted.

'Why are you doing this?' Lucius asked again not believing his son.

'Because he killed mother! Because he sent you to prison! He destroyed our family! He needs to be punished for what he's done to us!' Draco shouted.

A slap echoed around them, 'Voldemort killed your mother and it was my own bad decisions that had me in prison. Harry had nothing to do with destroying our family we did that on our own.' Lucius replied calmly.

'If he had just chosen me over that Weasel we wouldn't be here.' Draco defended.

'That's it right there.'

'What's it?' Draco asked confused.

'You made him choose for starters, you also made fun of the first real friends he had ever made and everything he had heard about Slytherin was bad, he had just been brought into a new world he didn't know anything about. He has been trying to make it up to you for a while and not just this year. Every time you reject him you kill him just a little bit more. '

'He deserves everything he gets because he denied me his friendship in first year,' Draco sneered.

Lucius could only stare at Draco in silence. 'You arrogant twat,' he stated simply, 'you're killing a man because you can't let go of the past.'

Draco scoffed, 'yeah well I don't need him and I don't want him.'

'Don't tell me, tell him.' Lucius replied before storming out.

Draco sent back the letter and gift that Harry had sent to him.

Harry spent the night sobbing in to Remus and Severus.

'Potter,' Draco had finally found Harry alone. It was three days since the return from hols and Harry had had a constant shadow. 'I hate you, I don't need you nor do I want you.'

'Look I know Draco okay. I know you don't want me in any way shape or form. I give up. I thought maybe if I… You can do whatever and whoever you want to. I won't dog your every step. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you.' Harry cut him off.

Draco watched somewhat impressed as the Gryffindor walked away with his head high.

Harry made it as far as around the corner before he collapsed the pain in his chest indescribable. Lucius found him sobbing brokenly.

'Why doesn't he want me?' Harry managed through his sobs.

'I don't know 'Ry but it's his own fault for not seeing what a wonderful thing he's given up.' Lucius held the boy until he fell asleep then he gently picked him up and carried him to his rooms.

'Get over yourself Draco.' He said as he passed his son.

Over the next week Harry slowly faded. He still went to class not that he could focus on anything, but the teachers hadn't said anything. They all saw the way Draco's treatment was affecting Harry. The shadow Fae needed its mate like it needed food. Draco had rejected Harry and Harry was slowly dying. If Draco didn't accept this then it wouldn't be the Dark Lord that killed him but the power that the Dark Lord knew not.

Lucius stayed with Harry for the entire week comforting him, talking to him just being there for the teenager. Remus and Severus dropped by but it was hard on both men watching their son die. Their love for Harry had brought them together and Harry had been ecstatic at the news.

'Thank you, Luc, for being here. It can't be easy for you.' Harry had whispered loud enough for the older wizard to hear.

'I'd do anything for you,' Lucius had fallen in love with Harry. He had no idea when or how it happened but it had and Lucius had had to watch while his son killed his love. He watched as Harry's breathing finally slowed then stopped altogether. Lucius closed his eyes and held the still form tightly as the tears he'd been holding back finally forced their way out. 'I love you Harry, I love you so fucking much. My ungrateful brat may not want you but I do. And Remus and Severus need you. Merlin do they need you. Remus is falling apart and Severus is following him,' he buried himself in Harry's soft locks, 'I need you so fucking much,' Lucius sobbed as he pulled away only to see if anything had happened for any sort of reaction.

A lone tear landed on Harry's cheek and it looked like Harry was crying too. It rolled into Harry's mouth and nothing happened. Lucius pulled Harry tight against his chest and finally sobbed. Remus and Severus chose that moment to come for their daily visit.

'No,' Remus choked back a sob as he stepped back into Severus whose arms automatically went around the werewolf. 'Cub,' neither was sure who spoke as both men sank to the ground.

_Harry found himself on a beach with the softest, whitest sand he had ever seen. The water was a beautiful aquamarine and it was lapping gently against the shore._

_Yelling to his right caught his attention. Three people were running towards him and he realized they were calling his name._

'_Harry!' he was suddenly scooped up strong arms that were at once both familiar and strange. He clung tightly to the strong body that had lifted him up and was spinning him around. _

'_Siri, put him down I want to see my own cub,' the second male admonished._

'_Siri, I am so sorry!' Harry suddenly sobbed and clung to the man for a moment._

'_Oh cub, it wasn't your fault.' Sirius said softly as he ran a hand over Harry's tangled hair._

_Harry just clung to Sirius, 'Cub there are some people here who would like to meet you,' he said coaxing Harry away from him._

_Turning Harry found himself face to face, well face chest was more accurate, version of an older version of himself. The redheaded woman had his eyes._

_He flung himself at both of them as he mumbled, 'Mum, Dad,' the small family clung to each other not wanting to let the other go._

'_Where am I? What's going on?' He asked not pulling away from his parents._

'_This is everywhere and nowhere.' Sirius replied with a eerily familiar twinkle._

'_That's really helpful,' Harry replied rolling his eyes._

'_You've died Cub,' James said softly._

'_But it isn't your time.' Lily added._

'_But my mate, he doesn't want me.' Harry said not looking at any of them._

_Lily and James shared a confused look, 'He does, we even named him guardian should anything happen to us.' Lily offered._

'_Why would he be my guardian, and how? He's only lie 2 months older than me?' Harry asked obviously confused._

'_Harry ?' Lily began cautiously, 'who do you think is your mate?' she asked not wanting to upset her son._

'_Draco. Who do you think it is?' he asked his eyes darting from James to Lily to Sirius who were all giving each other the look that told Harry there were silently arguing with each other._

'_Lucius,' James replied._

_Harry stared at James in shock, 'No, everything in me tells me it's Draco.' Harry replied sounding both absolutely positive and totally unsure at the same time._

'_Harry, you aren't supposed to die here, not like this.' Sirius said softly._

_Lily took Harry's face into her hands, cupping her cheeks. 'Close your eyes my Prince and focus on your mate. Not Draco and not Lucius. Just who you want to be held by, and who you want to hold. Who you want to wake up to every morning and fall asleep next to every night. Who you want to be with.' She instructed . _

_Harry did as he was told and slowly in his mind's eye he watched a form take shape. A man who had soft, pale blond hair that fell just below his shoulder blades. His eyes were like steel._

'_Draco,' he whispered even as the form wasn't complete yet. But he knew he was wrong the hair was too long and the eyes had flecks of blue in them. Not Draco . The figure was complete and staring softly at Harry._

'_Lucius!' his eyes shot open at the pronouncement. Harry was surprised to find iridescent wings had sprouted from his mothers back._

'_Dumbledore wasn't pleased when he found out that Lucius was your mate,' James seethed._

'_It was probably him who confounded you so you would believe that Draco is your mate,' Sirius announced._

'_So I wasn't denied my mate?' Harry asked._

'_No baby, he wants you so very badly,' Lily replied gently brushing away Harry's tears he hadn't realized he was crying._

'_But, I…' Harry bit back a sob as he realized he had given his life for the wrong Malfoy._

'_Oh Baby,' Lily pulled Harry into a tight hug, a comforting one only a mother could give._

'_We love you remember that, always.' She mumbled to him._

'_So much Harry it's disgusting,' James confirmed as he kissed Harry's head gently._

'_It's not as disgusting as those two but they're right, it is pretty disgusting how much we love you.' Sirius added._

'_Go back to the man who has given you his heart, he needs you so badly.' Lily said finally letting Harry go._

_James gave him a tight hug, 'don't let Severus and Remus get into too much trouble, they need their son.'_

'_Put some hair dye in their shampoo, tell them Siri says hello,' Sirius said as he pulled Harry back into his arms._

'_There are some books in the Evan's vault that will explain everything.' Lily said before both Harry and his parents had disappeared._

'So dramatic,' a soft voice came from the vicinity of Lucius chest.

'Harry?' Lucius pulled away to see the exhausted green eyes he loved staring at him.

'Why are you crying?' Harry asked gently brushing away the wetness on Lucius' cheek.

'I thought I'd lost you.' Lucius replied.

'Never,' Harry replied softly.

'Cub?' Severus had found his voice finally.

'Poppa!' Harry shot out of Lucius' arms and into those of his fathers.

'We thought you were gone.' Remus said holding his cub tight.

'I was,' he replied but continued before anyone could ask anything, 'but my mother told me that the twat wasn't worth wasting my life for, that I had three wonderful men who wanted me and that one of them was my true mate.'

'True mate?' all three asked.

'Apparently I was tricked into believing that Draco was my mate, some powerful magic and some fancy potions work from Dumbles himself.'

Lucius growled and mumbled something about castrations and disembowelments, 'He's not worth it Luc, he'll get his,' Harry said soothing the angry blond.

The four men spent the rest of the night by the fire. Having just been brought back from the dead Harry wasn't up for much else.

A few days later Harry was snuggling into Lucius and the blonde was trying to move things along, he wasn't trying to push Harry but he ached to feel every inch of Harry's soft flesh.

'Lucius please, not yet.' Harry pleaded as he pushed Lucius' hand away from his crotch gently.

'Harry, I need you,' he growled lowly, more so in disappointment than anything else.

'I'm sorry Lucius, I just need more time,' Harry replied before he pushed away from Lucius completely and ran into his room.

For the next two weeks he continued to avoid Lucius as much as he could. When he had a nightmare or trouble sleeping he would go to Remus or Severus for comfort. Lucius would watch with a pained expression and after the third such episode when Remus brought Harry to bed Severus spoke with his friend.

'He has only found out that the person he thought was his mate wasn't. He was treated horribly by Draco and he really hasn't been in any healthy relationships.' Severus started.

'He's never been in a relationship, because what he had with Draco wasn't anything,' Remus replied dropping next to Severus who immediately pulled the werewolf into his arms.

'I know, it's just that I ache for him. To touch him, to taste him.' Lucius replied sounding both sad and wistful.

Remus hands flew to his ears, 'Gah! That was too much information!'

'I want to taste you!' Severus whispered to Remus who blushed furiously before seeking refuge at the far end of the couch.

'You just have to be patient. Let him come to you.' Remus said as he willed the blush away.

Lucius reluctantly to stop his pursuit of Harry and waited as patiently as he could. It was like it was his birthday and his parents had promised him this grand toy but he wouldn't get if he misbehaved. It felt like if he misbehaved he would never have Harry.

One night about two weeks after Harry's almost death when Harry appeared in the doorway wearing a pair of low slung green pajama bottoms holding a stuffed wolf both Remus and Severus shifted to allow him room to invade whomever's lap he decided on tonight. All three men were taken by surprise when he curled up in Lucius' lap. Lucius didn't say a word he simple smiled in contentment letting the heat of his mate warm him in a way the fire couldn't.

Hours later the men decided to go to bed or rather Lucius decided to put Harry to bed so he could leave his brother to his werewolf.

When Lucius had tried to but Harry in his bed he had found that the younger man had his shirt in a death grip and he wasn't letting it go anytime soon. Lucius tried for a good ten minutes to coax Harry's hand loose so he could leave but nothing worked. So finally he removed what clothing he could and crawled into Harry's bed. He wrapped himself snuggly around the petit frame and mindful of the wolf held Harry close. Harry burrowed even closer to Lucius once he had settled and murmured, 'mine,' softly.

Yes Lucius was Harry's just as Harry was Lucius' and if Lucius had his way that would never ever change.

_Aug. 20 - Added a few scenes, gave it a bit of a buff... and as always let me know what you think! Thanks!_


	2. Not A Chapter Sorry

Hello all!

I just wanted to let everyone who has alerted this story, or who have stumbled upon this story after the fact, that there is a longer version up. It's called **Break My Fall** and while it will be slightly different, it is essentially the same story.

Happy Reading!


End file.
